What are these Lies
by Sakurakitty8
Summary: After Harry embarrasses Draco in 4th year, Draco casts a dark spell in the Great Hall to get his revenge. How will Hogwarts react to the New Harry. Dark Harry. Harmony


_Parseltongue_

'thoughts'

"Get Ready Potter," Draco yelled across the hall. "Temporis puncta tenebris!"(means "Moments of Darkness") Harry turned in surprise as he saw the grey stream of light coming towards him. He got hit in the chest and fell back unconsious. "Mr. Malfoy! 20 points from Slytherin and 1 week of detention." Mrs. Mcgonagall yelled across the hall. "Hem hem hem. I think it is okay to cast one spell. As High Inquistor, I would like to see what lies Mr. Potter is hiding." Mrs. Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice. "What's happening to him?" Ron asked. " The spell is searching his mind for his darkest memories. They will show them in a minute." Ginny responds in a smug voice. She thought it would be when he saw her with Dean or dying in the Chamber of Secrets. Afterall, the Amortentia

potions should have worked. Just as she finished saying that, a smoke filled the hall and moved toward the ceiling. It formed a square, highly-condensed cloud at the top of the ceiling. There, it started to form a video. "Awwww," all the girls cooed as the saw a 6 year old Harry in the hallway of the Dursley household. "Today's my birthday," they heard dream Harry say. "Potter probably got one less present and is throwing a fit." Draco sneered. "Shut up" Hermione said not taking her eyes of the memory.

"Boy, Do you know what day is it?" Vernon asked. "My Birthday," Harry responded in a monotone voice. "How old are you." "six" "How many years have you been here" "five." "So..." I get thirty" This exchange went on as the students watched entranced. "So Little Potter is sad because he only got thirty presents? Pathetic" Draco was discusted. Then that pig of a man pulled out a knife. He started stabbing Harry. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,..." Harry counted in his monotone voice. Students watched in horror as the six year old got repeatedly stabbed in the chest. "W-what's happening?" Ron stammered out. "It appears that Potter gets stabbed thirty times, six for each year he live with them." Snape responded shocked by the memory. "26, 27, 28, 29, 30" Harry finished counting and fell to the floor. "Boy, you better be healed by dinner or so help me...Also, I don't want to see a speck of blood on the floor, got it." "Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry responded in his creepy monotone voice. Harry was then thrown in the cupboard and locked in. Then the memory ended.

Most of the students were crying, puking, or fainting by the end of that memory. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. The-boy-who-lived was abused? This was discusting. No child should be treated like this. Then another memory started. Harry was in Dudley's second bedroom and sitting on the bed. He was crying while looking at a picture he took with Victor, Fleur, and Cedric before going into the maze. At this moment, Draco, Ron, and most of the other Hogwarts students felt guilty because they all thought Harry wanted to win and they mistrusted him. Suddenly the clock struck midnight, and they heard Harry murmur, "Happy Birthday to me." Then he doubled over in pain and cried out. Most of the students watching gasped and leaned forward to see what happens.

On the other hand, Memory Harry felt like his back was on fire, he felt his hold slipping on this world. He held on for dear life before the world faded. When he woke up he felt free, but restrained. He looked at his back in the mirror and saw some sort of magic? On his back. There were chains of red, black, and purple, restraining magicks on his back. 'I wish those would dissapear,'Harry thought. Suddenly magic snapped and broke, dispelling into the air. While that happened intricate patterns of gold, blue and green magic swirled through the air, gathering around his back. Suddenly, white, angel wings tipped with a pale blue, slowly came out of his back. Harry was shocked. He had never heard of a magical creature with wings. Then the walrus came in. "Boy! Petunia need you downst-". Vernon saw the wings. "BOOOOY! WHAT IS THIS..FREAKINESS!" "Sorry Uncle, T-they just appeared!" Harry stammered. "Thats not an excuse. The walrus's face started to turn purple. He marched over to Harry and grabed one of the wings and tugged. Harry cried out in pain. Uncle Vernon kept pulling. RRRRIP! A tearing sound was heard as Harry screamed as he felt as though his back was on fire...AGAIN! Suddenly a dark feeling dawned on the room. Vernon stopped pulling and Harry collapsed panting. "B-Boy... what's going on? What sorcery are you doing?" Vernon asked now genuinly scared. Harry was to scared to respond. The darkness started swirling around Harry until it covered him. Though no one could see it, in the darkness, Harry's wings slowly grew back and turned darker and darker until they were black dipped with red. Like a blood-tipped feather...

Meanwhile, Hogwarts was still watching this. When they saw the wings, the muggleborns thought of angels, the Quidditch fans of the Snitch's wings, the half-bloods were clueless, but... the purebloods immeaditately thought of the High Fae. The High Fae were a race of people that had feathery white wings and blond hair. The Royal High Fae usually had blue-tipped wings and _white_ hair. Harry still had his black, messy, hair. Somethng wasn't right. When the darkness engulfed Harry, it became certain. Harry was a Dark Royal High Fae. Fae were only one in a million. High Fae were rarer. There were only five Royal High Fae ever documented...and only a glimpse of a Dark Royal High Fae. Harry was the second Dark Royal High Fae ever recorded and the first one was a duke. Judging by how Harry looked before he was engulfed in darkness, Harry was the Heir to the Royal High Fae family. That means that now, he was the Heir and last known living member to the Dark Royal High Fae family. Everyone had a different view on this, though they all knew one thing...this is bad.

Harry emerged from the darkness as if in a cacoon. He was curled up in a ball and his wings were wrapped around him. He slowly lowered his wings and looked around. Uncle Vernon was staring at him in horror and had backed himself against a wall. Harry ignored him and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He got up and walked to the mirror. He gasped when he saw his reflection. Harry's ears were pointed and his jet black hair was now reached his waist with red, coal black, and silver streaks and was more tame. He saw the wings coming out of his back and flexed them. He also saw that his once emerald green eyes were now blood red orbs that reflected a deep resentment in them. He smirked flashing his pointed canines and turned to look at a terrified Vernon. He stalked slowly towards him. "Uncle Vernon," he said, "You've hurt me... **Time To Pay Your Dues.** " Suddenly Vernon exploded and blood splattered everywhere. It was like something controlled him. Harry knew what happened. He smirked again, licked the blood on the corner of his mouth, turned around, and walked out the door. He casually walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Dudley was pigging out (Get it?) on a chocolate sheet cake and Petunia was reading a magazine. "Ey Harry, make me another cake," Dudley said without looking up from his cake. "Nah," Harry said casually. "Listen to your betters, Boy or-*gasp*" Petunia saw Harry's new appearance. "Hi.. "Auntie"." SPLAT... Two more bodies and a lot more blood. Harry went to his old "room", grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. The memory ended.

The Hogwarts students and faculty sat in silence while the screen disappeared and real Harry started to come to. Then quite a few girls left the room to puke their guts out. Most of the students were still shocked. Then Harry sat up groaning. Then all hell broke loose. People were bombarding Harry with questions and comments that vary from insults to "Lets get out of here, Harry". "SIIILENCE", Dumbledore boomed as the hall quieted down. "Harry, please explain what happened." Dumbledore said adopting a grandfatherly tone. N "There's nothing to explain. You already saw it all." Harry replied, not fooled by Dumbledore. Dumbledore said, "But you donnot have wings or look like that. Also the Dursleys are your family and are alive and well." "Nope. Haven't you heard of glamors," Harry responded and dropped his glamor and stretched his wings. People gasped and moved back as whispers filled the hall. "That was all true, and I did kill the Dursleys _and_ they did abuse me." Saying that, Harry then banished his shirt showing his scars for the whole student body to see. Gasps echoed through the hall, some because he killed his relatives and others because of the scars that littered Harry's body and the word "Freak" carved into his upper back. "H-Harry, W-what happened?" Ron stammered. Harry gave a loooooooong dramatic sigh. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh. How many times do I have to tell you?! It...was...THE DURSLEYS!" Harry roared his wings spread wide and aggressive-like. "Harry," Dumbledore said fake gravely, "We are going to need to call the Ministry." As he said that, Umbitch who left when Harry woke up, came back. "Already done Albus," she said in her sickly sweet voice. After she said that, Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, and about 50 Aurors apparated into the Hall. "What happened that caused you to emergency floo me, Del-," Cornelius saw Harry. "Oh Merlin, Save us all." Amelia muttered. Finally, someone who hasn't spoken the time said something. "Merlin can't save you, you bloody idiots." Umbridge gasped. "Who _dares_ to say that about the Minister of Magic." "I do." Hermione stood up defiantly from the Griffindor table. "I've stayed with Harry the whole time. Even as he killed the Dursleys." "But you weren't in the memory. You weren't there, you bitch of a liar," Ron said smuggly. "Because Harry hid me from the memory. He changed it at he last minute." Hermione got an evil smirk on her face. "I was the one who killed Petunia and believe me," Her smile got wider, "It was alot more bloody." People sitting near her immeadiately scooted away. "Well I guess the cat is out of the bag. Come here Babe." Harry spread his arms open for a hug. Hermione smiled and ran towards Harry. He lifted her up, swept her in a circle, and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, Ginny and Ron were staring lividly at them. "It's not fair," Ginny wailed, "The Amortentia potion should have made Harry fall in love with me! Then he would have died and would have gotten all his money." Ginny stamped her foot. "And Dumbledore promised if I lured Harry into a trap, I would get Hermione." Ron added. Dumbledore was making crazy hand motions to get them to shut up. "Too bad, so sad." Harry stated not sad at all. He then extended his wings and with his arm around his girlfriend's waist, lifted them into the air and shattered the glass ceiling as they disappear into the night. The Hogwarts students were shocked. They were disgusted by the actions of Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Cornelius who already knew about this was slowly edging for the door (I know they can Apparate but for the sake of the plot, don't comment). "Aurors, stop the Minister!" Amelia shouted, "And grab Dumbledore and the Weasley spawn while you're at it." "Now let's not be too hasty," Dumbledore said slowly backing away. "Now Fawkes!" He yelled and his phoenix appeared and flamed them both away. "No, Wait!" Ron yelled, "Don't leave us." "It's over Weasleys," Amelia said. "Get them." The Aurors slowly advanced on them.


End file.
